


The Crystal Prison (rewrite)

by Colored_eyes_101



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: ? - Freeform, Angst, Dreams, Horror, Major Sad, Multi, Sad, dead but alive, depends on how you see the sad, depressing sad, i cried writing it so I dunno, there aren't really any relationships just kinda implied bonds, yeah that kinda thing going on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:34:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colored_eyes_101/pseuds/Colored_eyes_101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did-</p><p>Did I mess up?</p><p>Did, she...are we?</p><p>Did we fuse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Crystal Prison (rewrite)

_Hmmm._

 

_The air is so thick around me, it's hard to breath._

 

_Am I hyperventilating?_

 

_What is that loud thumping noise? It hurts my ears._

 

_Ugh, my eyelids feel so heavy, I don't think I can open them..._

 

_Oh._

 

_Now I can see._

 

_Everything is all distorted and bluish in color._

 

_Is...is that Corporal Levi?_

 

_Why, why is he staring at me like that? I've never seen him make that expression before._

 

_I can barely move my body, let alone my gaze...where's Mikasa, where's Armin?_

 

_Oh, there you are Armin._

 

_Are, are you okay!? Why are you crying!? Did someone hurt you!?_

 

_Oh my god! What is that? Who's screaming!? Mikasa is that you!? Where are you!?_

 

_WHAT THE HELL IS WITH THAT BANGING SOUND!?_

 

_Jean!? What the hell!? Why are you trying to hit me with your pairing blades!?_

 

_Wait._

 

_No._

 

_They're not hitting me. Why aren't they hitting me Jean?_

 

_Something's in the way._

 

_Everything around me is in the way._

 

_I need to calm down._

 

_It's getting hard to breath._

 

_I, I can't move._

 

_I can't open my eyes!_

 

_I can't breath!!_

 

_Something's in here._

 

_Someone is next to me!_

 

_Get me out of here!!_

 

_GET ME OUT OF HERE!!!_

 

_Why is it so cold?_

 

_Why is it so hard to breath?_

 

_Why can't I touch you?_

 

_Did-_

 

_Did I mess up?_

 

_Did, she...are we?_

 

Did we fuse?

 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

“Good morning Eren! How are you holding up today?” _Calls a friendly voice._

 

_Oh. I'm awake now..._

 

_Hanji-san has always been so considerate towards me since...this._

 

_I'm not sure how long I've been out for anyhow._

 

_I don't even know the day._

 

_The week._

 

_The year._

 

_I've always been greeted by the darkness of the underground._

 

_I try not to think about it._

 

_“I'm okay today Hanji-san. And good morning to you too.” I answer._

 

“Just stop it already. He can't hear you.” _Says Levi._

 

_I didn't even notice he was there._

 

_I feel guilty for not waking up sooner, and saluting him..._

 

“Oh but Corporal! I can hear you. I always listen...” I call to him with a smile.

 

“Oh, Levi! Don't be like that. Eren likes it when I wake him up, don't be so rude.” She turns to gaze at me. “Don't you listen to him Eren. He only misses you!” _She offers me._

 

“I never really thought about it up until now, but you really are sick. Just cut out this shit and leave the body be. He's gone. He's useless. He's nothing. Just a body in a crystal. He doesn't need you anyway, he's got that bitch in there with him.”

 

_Oh._

 

_That's right...Annie is in here with me._

 

_I don't like her much, but...I'm lonely._

 

_She's always sleeping. She never wakes up. She never talks to me._

 

_I might try to wake her up soon._

 

_I'm not really sure I want to._

 

“Levi, don't. Eren is lonely. He needs you to be strong for him. He needs you to fight!”

 

“We have the capital on our asses because of him. The Scouting Legion is nothing now.”

 

“Levi, don't say that in front of him.”

 

“He's dead. He's gone. Just leave the body be already. Stop talking to it, and feeling for it.”

 

“He's in there Levi. He's listening, he's living, he's suffering.”

 

“Then put him out of his misery.”

 

_Levi then begins to descend into the darkness of the underground._

 

“Levi where are you going!?”

 

“I'm sick of this. I'm tired. I'm done with trying.”

 

“Levi! Hey, wait!” _Hanji-san rushes after him._

 

_Something in me dropped when I heard those words._

 

_I don't understand why I felt that pain when I can't feel anything else._

 

_But something hurt when hearing those words._

 

_'I'm done trying'_

 

_Why does everyone keep giving up!?_

 

_Being in the scouting legion doesn't mean you can give up._

 

_You fight! You try! You never ever give up!_

 

_Where has everyone's hope gone?_

 

_**You.**_

 

_Huh?_

 

_**You were their hope.** _

 

_What? Who's saying that? Annie!?_

 ...

 ...

 ...

_No one has answered me back. How long has it been since I asked?_

 

_The guards' shifts changed three times._

 

_It must have been a while._

 

_Someone is coming this way-_

 

_Armin!_

 

_I think I should feel relief but I don't really feel much emotion anymore._

 

_His hand is against the surface. I can feel the warmth of it._

 

_I'm shocked at the sudden giddy feeling in me._

 

_I guess I'm happy. This is the first time in a long time I've been able to feel Armin's warmth._

 

_I always used to hug him, or even just swing my arm over his shoulder._

 

_He takes his hand away, and the feeling as though I'm human again leaves me._

 

_He's looking at me._

 

_His eyes. What's happened to that light?_

 

_They're dull._

 

_They're dead._

 

_He's whispering something gently._

 

_I can't hear his words._

 

_I CAN'T HEAR HIM._

 

_I CAN'T HEAR HIS VOICE._

 

“-is gone. She cou..n't han... it. Sh. Kil..d hers..f.”

 

_What?_

 

_Armin is walking away. He's leaving me._

 

_Who?_

 

_What?_

 

_.o.o.o.o.o.o._

 

_I can hear thundering footsteps._

 

_They're heading in my direction._

 

_I dark shape forms as it nears the light._

 

_The guards have become alert._

 

_I can see who it is now._

 

_It's Jean. He looks enraged._

 

_He pounds his fist against the surface. He pounds it HARD._

 

_His eyes are like fire, but then they look sad._

 

“She's dead Jaeger. She's dead because of _you._ You made her do something stupid and now she's dead.”

 

_'She's dead'_

 

_'Because of you'_

 

_I think I know who he is referring to. But then I don't want to think it's her._

 

“Mika...

 

_NO DON'T SAY IT._

 

..sa.”

 

_no._

 

_no._

 

_NO_

 

_NO NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONONONONONO!_

 

_NO SHE WOULDN'T_

 

_NO YOU'RE LYING_

 

_NO SHE CAN'T BE SHE WOULDN'T DO THAT NONONONONONO_

 

_LET ME OUT OF HERE!_

 

_GET ME OUT!_

 

_ANNIE! PLEASE! LET ME OUT! PLE-EASE! PLEAS-SE..._

 

_It's hard to breathe._

 

_I can't think._

 

_Everything hurts. Everything burns. Everything is cold._

 

_How did I fuck up this much._

 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

_Someone is walking into sight._

 

_I've just woken up._

 

_I wonder what time it is._

 

_Someone emerges from the darkness._

 

“Er-en...” _Mikasa wimpers._

 

_No._

 

_NO._

 

_YOU'RE DEAD._

 

_...right?_

 

_Did I just imagine it?_

 

_How?_

 

“Eren. I-m sorr-y. I'm so s-o sorry.” _She's crying._

 

_I always hate seeing her cry._

 

_And now she's crying._

 

_She isn't stopping._

 

_MIKASA STOP IT!_

 

_STOP CRYING!_

 

_Someone else is coming._

 

_It's Armin._

 

“Mikasa? We...-” _He looks up at me._

 

_What is it?_

 

_What's going on guys?_

 

“-we need to go, Mikasa.” _He says stiffly._

 

_GO!?_

 

_GO WHERE!?_

 

“I- I haven't finished Armin. I- don't want to leave him here.”

 

“The scouts have a job to do Mikasa. That's why we joined. We have to protect the villages near the breach. Even if it means relocating, we have to.”

 

_Armin..._

 

_You sound so cold._

 

_So angry._

 

_So...heartless._

 

_WHAT HAVE I DONE TO YOU?_

 

“Eren?”

 

_“Yes?” I reply, though she wouldn't know._

 

“Goodbye.”

 

…

…

…

 

_everything hurts._

 

_Every single fucking thing hurts._

 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

_When I wake up, it's quiet._

 

_No one has come to visit me for a long time._

 

_Even the guards aren't here._

 

_The darkness is really the only one here with me._

 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

 

_I tried waking Annie up today._

 

_I got so fucking desperate._

 

_Of course she didn't wake up._

 

_I'm not even sure if she can._

 

_I'm jealous of her._

 

_How she can sleep through all this,_

 

_when all I do is keep waking up._

 

_I want to fall asleep._

 

_I want to fall asleep and never wake up._

 

_Just like Annie._

 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

“EREN!” _Sceams a voice happily._

 

_It's weird, hearing the voice of joy._

 

_Armin emerges from the darkness._

 

“WE WON!” _He's practically dancing._

 

“WE'VE MANAGED TO RECLAIM WALL MARIA!”

 

_Someone else is running to join him._

 

_It's Mikasa._

 

_She's smiling brightly._

 

_It's beautiful. Her smile._

 

“We're going to get you out of there, Jaeger.” _Says the voice of an asshole._

 

_Jean comes marching up beside Armin and Mikasa, looking all dignified._

 

_Hah, the asshole._

 

“Now what did I tell you little shits? It was supposed to be a surprise.” _Says Corporal, as he struts up to join the rest of the gang._

 

“Remember the ocean, Eren? We're so close! So close to seeing the world!” _Armin says to me._

 

 

_I'm happy._

 

 

_Really, truly happy._

 

…

…

…

 

_It isn't real is it?_

 

.o.o.o.o.o.o.

 

_I hear footsteps._

 

_I'm scared._

 

_I'M SCARED._

 

_They're staggering, and I can't tell if they're fading or nearing._

 

_I see the glow of a flame._

 

_I see a familiar face._

 

_Do I know them?_

 

“Ere-n...” _They choke on red._

“Eren...I-I failed. Ever-yone...the-y...are all...de-ad. Can...you hear them Eren? Can you-hear the scre-ams...the thun-derin-g steps...the wal-ls are gone...Eren...can you hear them?”

 

_I can hear them._

 

_I can hear the screams._

 

_I can hear the foot steps._

 

“Eren, hate me. Hate me...okay?”

 

 _No_.

 

“Hate me Eren. You selfish brat I gave UP YOU NEED TO HATE ME PLEASE EREN!”

 

_No Levi. I don't hate you._

 

“ERE-N...”

 

_He's falling._

 

_He's choking._

 

_He's quiet._

 

_I don't feel anything now._

 

_I don't feel scared. Or sad. Or spiteful._

 

_I feel dead, in a body that can't die._

 

_Annie?_

 

_How?_

 

_Teach me._

 

_Teach me how to sleep and never wake up._

 

_Just like you._

 

**Author's Note:**

> This may or may not be better then the first one I wrote it really depends on your opinion. Please tell me your thoughts and feel free to compare the old one to the new one! My tumblr is Freckledfluff.tumblr.com


End file.
